The invention relates to a municipal solid waste incinerator and more particularly to a scraper for the axial seal on the rotary combustor utilized therein.
A rotary combustor, as described in the above noted related application, is formed from a circular array of pipes separated by perforated webs and has axial or longitudinal seals which comprise a flat bar extending radially outwardly from ever other pipe with an angle bracket positioned on and welded to each flat bar so as to compensate for out of roundness of the combustor, a plurality of thin resilient strips of stainless steel removably fastened to each angle bracket and extending outwardly from the flat bar at an angle of approximately 60.degree. and a plurality of arcuate shoes disposed proximate a circle scribed by the distal margins of the thin strips to form a dependable seal, which will deflect when encountering debris on the shoes and portions thereof can be easily replaced if damaged by the debris.